Come Rain or Shine
by TaylxBayl
Summary: Come rain or shine, he would be there with either strong arms to hold her or an umbrella to keep her dry.


**Disclaimer: I own nada. If I did own Wyatt, I would have a Battle Royale with many fangirls for keeps.**

DG was contently sitting on a swing in the exquisite gardens of Finaqua. The grass tickled her bare feet as they brushed it with each swing made by her. DG enjoyed days like this when she could be outside enjoying the sheer beauty of the land that used to only be in her dreams instead of sitting in conferences and princess lessons. She wished she could have a summer vacation from everything like she did when she was in school so she could take a few weeks, get away from it all, and lay out in the grass working on her tan and sipping lemonade.

It was one of those days where DG opted for wearing denim cut-off shorts, a white t-shirt and red and white polka-dot flip flops that she grabbed last time her mother conjured up a travel storm so she could grab a few 'necessities'. The things she took with her back to the O.Z. were more along the lines of luxuries than necessities. She took with her books by all of her favorite authors to keep her preoccupied those nights where she couldn't just got out and 'catch a movie', trinkets that had sentimental value to her, and some clothes that she would definitely wear the moment her mother, the Queen, was not looking due to their lack of modesty by O.Z. standards. She was still a simple girl and would prefer jeans and flip flops over floor length dresses and corsets any day.

As she examined the chipped red nail polish on her toenails due to the lack of pedicures available in the O.Z., DG heard a coughing from nearby that caused her to jerk her head up. Under the shade of a tree was a man, leaning on the trunk for support. A fedora was pulled down over his eyes and a duster slung over his arm. _He probably took it off because of the heat_, she thought. DG smiled because there could only be one man who would sit outside with her and monitor her every move without her knowledge.

"Wyatt Cain, are you spying on me?" DG called and got up from the swing. She crossed her arms across her chest and smirked at him. Her azure eyes shone in his direction. Just his presence brightened her day. It would be silly to say she was falling in love with him or anything, it was more along the lines of a silly schoolgirl crush on that oh so attractive teacher.

Wyatt Cain tipped up his fedora so he could look at her face. He let out a sigh, disappointed that what he thought was a small cough gave away the position he held for quite some time, watching the Princess and ensuring that no one hurt her, or more likely, found a way to hurt herself.

"I don't consider it spying in the slightest, DG. It is more along the lines of intense focus on an individual so she is not attack by some Longcoats or trips and breaks her face." Cain stepped out of the shade of the tree and stood under the suns that were blazing heat from behind ominous, grey storm clouds.

"Aren't they the exact same thing?" she whined playfully at him, still a good distance away.

"Not at all. Spying sounds like a military strategy." DG rolled her eyes at him. She did not want to argue about the technicality of it all, but it really was a military strategy, the whole 'keep the Princess safe' bit. The only thing that kept if from feeling that way was the fact Cain was one of her closest friends and companions. _And he's not so bad on the eyes either_, a voice in the back of DG's mind told her.

"Well, for your information, I don't need a babysitter." DG ran the rest of the way between her and Cain, tripping as she went along.

"Keep telling yourself that, kid." Cain was knocked back a bit by the force of DG running into him to give him one of her hugs. He gave into it and wrapped his arms around her. When he let DG buried her head into his chest, Cain took a moment to feel the warmth of her pressed up against him and the smell that could simply be labeled 'essence of DG'. This friendly embrace between the two felt right.

They stepped back and gave each other a once over. Cain couldn't help but to smile and pat DG on the back.

"So what are you doing out here?" Cain asked DG, walking with her aimlessly through the garden. The sky darkened but did not subdue the heat in the air.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Escaping from the life of Ozian royalty and trying to get a moment alone, which I learned is completely impossible as long as you are living and breathing." DG punched Cain's arm teasingly.

"Hey, you think it is enjoyable sitting out here watching you be engrossed by the slightest things and dressed completely inappropriately? It's a full time job taking care of you. But I wouldn't have it any other way, kid."

"Oh Mr. Cain, I do believe you are fond of me!" DG cried in a poor southern accent which was received by both a strange look from Cain and a slight blush in his cheeks that spreadto the rest of his face. He had to look down to ensure DG would not notice.

"Don't flatter yourself, Princess. I just think no one else can handle the job. You are quite a handful, believe me."

When DG went to open her mouth with a snappy retort, thunder crashed in the distance. Rain then began to pour, lightly at first but then quickly gaining force. DG let out a girlish giggle and began to run in the rain. It drenched her from head to toe. She spun around and danced like she did not have a care in the world…or Cain was standing back, crossing his arms across his chest and watching her. Nothing seemed to damper her mood, even grey skies and a summer thunderstorm.

"Uh, Princess, we should be getting you inside," Cain said.

"Nonsense! Have you ever played in the rain, Cain? God, it has been ages since I have. Sometimes, something this simple is so fun." She continued to twirl and laugh, her hair sticking to her face and shirt becoming transparent, exposing her body to Cain.

"You may think that now, but lying in bed with pneumonia won't be." Cain took his duster from its spot on the crook of his arm and wrapped it around DG so she could cover up. He needed a distraction from staring at her.

Cain placed a strong hand on each of her arms to keep her still for a moment. She looked up at him with wide eyes full of innocence. Then he couldn't control himself. He was the man who was her protector, the ever stoic Tin Man who used to see her as a child. She clearly wasn't anymore. Cain couldn't control himself any longer. He held DG close to him, her wet form melding with his as he breathed in deep.

DG did not know what to say at that point. Her usually quick witted mind was completely blank. Here she was, standing outside in the pouring rain wrapping the in arms of the man she knew that from the bottom of her heart she had feelings for. And those feelings grew more and more with each sarcastic comment and stare from his baby blue eyes.

The shower poured down on them as Wyatt Cain closed the distance between them in a kiss. DG lost her breath and all rational thought with the sweet and simple touch of his lips. After a moment, he pulled away slowly.

Cain pulled out a small, red travel umbrella from his gun belt that DG hadn't noticed before. She gave him a questioning look that was accompanied by a smile on her face from the feelings the small kiss gave her.

"I heard it was going to rain today," he muttered. Cain held the umbrella over DG with one hand and placed the other on the small of her back. "Now it is time to take you inside and get you dried off."

"Does that entail you getting me into some dry clothes?" DG asked, raising her eyebrows. Cain laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Take it easy here, Princess. You are capable of getting yourself changed. However, I do think sitting in front of a fire afterwards is called for."

DG smiled as Cain led her under the red umbrella to the palace. There he was, her protector from anything imaginable. Come rain or shine, he would be there with either strong arms to hold her or an umbrella to keep her dry.


End file.
